A World Turned Upside Down
by twilightfanjm
Summary: For as long as she can remember Nessie has always been in the foster system and has been with the same neglectful foster family for nearly ten years. Everything changes when her real family finds her after years of searching. Only she has no idea who they are. Why was she in foster care in the first place? Why did a little book series called the Twilight saga ever get published?
1. Foster Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just all my story ideas.**

 **Chapter 1: Foster Child**

 **Nessie's POV**

People kept staring at me as they passed where I sat in the mall. Some of them with disgust, some with curiosity, but most of them with annoyance.

I was far to used to this kind of treatment to care though honestly. I just concentrated on the task at hand. Feeding my newborn baby brother's seeming insatiable hunger. Like me he was also a foster child. Unlike me he was entered into the system just a day after he was born. I was entered into it when I was about three or four years old.

I can still kind of remember my family. Not much. Just bits and pieces. I wished that I could find my family but no matter how many times I tried I just kept coming to dead ends so I just gave up.

I bounced around foster homes for the first couple of years until I ended up here with the Johnsons at the age of eight. They were a wealthy family that only really cried about money and partying. Every day when I went home they were either passed out drunk or high on drugs. Except for whenever they knew that social services were coming to check on me.

I've been on my own since I first arrived there. They bought me a lot of material goods to keep me happy and thanks to them I have more credit cards then anyone could ever possibly need. Last time I counted I had ten credit cards. I loved shopping and credit cards definitely kept me happy.

So here I was now. It's the day after Thanksgiving. Also known as Black Friday which meant that I, along with millions of other Americans were invading malls everywhere doing what we loved to do. Shop.

Since I was less then a year away from turning 18 my foster parents decided to take in another kid. A newborn baby. That way after I was pushed out of the system they would still get a check from the government. I didn't get it. They had a lot of money already. Why take another kid in that you don't even care about just to get more?

Ever since little Tyler got here a month ago I had been responsible for taking care of him. I was like a live-in babysitter or nanny. I was the one that did all the feeding, bathing, and diaper changing thing. I had to take him everywhere with me. Everywhere I went he went to. I did love the little guy and I could only hope that he would have better luck getting adopted then I did.

Once he was fed and calm I put him back in the strolled and kept on walking. The bottom of the stroller was already loaded with shopping bags but I was far from done. I didn't plan on getting home until late.

I got the sense that I was being followed. It wasn't the first time today that I got the feeling. However when I looked around I didn't see anything. I saw a ton of other shoppers like myself but none of them looked like they were following me.

After quickly glancing around I put Tyler in his stroller and continued on to the next store. Once I knew I couldn't possibly carry anymore shopping bags I headed outside to my car to unload everything.

That's when I saw them. All six of them. I did a double take. Maybe being a huge Twilight fan had gotten to my head and I was hallucinating things. That or these people took fanboys and fangirls to a whole other level because if I didn't know any better I'd swear that I was looking at Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and vampire Bella. What was even stranger about them was how they seemed to be watching me.

I forced myself to look away from them. I walked across the parking lot as fast as I could. It had started snowing and I was eager to get out of here.

The back of my car was already full of bags from an earlier trip to my car to unload them so finding a spot for these proved to be a bit of a challenge. I wouldn't be surprised if I spent more than two thousand dollars just on clothes and other material goods today. It's happened before.

I was about to put Tyler in his car seat when those strange kids caught my attention again. They weren't looking at me more but rather talking amongst themselves while only occasionally glancing at me. My god they really look like something Stephenie Meyer dreamt up.

Screeching tires suddenly drew my attention. I looked just in time to see to see a car careening out of control and heading straight for me. There was no time for me to move and no way for me to get Tyler to safety in time. That car would pin both of us to my car.

At the last possible second someone pushed me down and my head smacked the pavement. The Edward Cullen look a like was simultaneously shielding me and stopping the car with his hand

All I could think was what the hell is going on?!

 **Please Review**


	2. Hospital

**Chapter 2: Hospital**

 **Nessie's POV**

I raised my hand to the spot where I had whacked my head. Sure enough I could feel blood oozing out of my wound. What was unusual was that I could not feel any pain.

I looked at the boy, the Edward Cullen look alike, right in his golden eyes. I couldn't understand what I had just witnessed. It was like the incident with Bella and Tyler's van in the first Twilight book. What the hell is going on? This was just weird and creepy. Something weird was definitely going on here.

I heard a lot of commotion and screaming going on. Lots of people on their phones calling 911.

911\. No! 911 meant hospitals! I didn't want to go to a hospital! I didn't want to go to a hospital! I refuse to go to a hospital! Hospitals are scary! Really scary!

"We need to get you to a hospital. Your head wound is pretty bad"

"No!" I yelled out. "No hospital! I'm fine I swear! I don't even feel pain! Please no hospital!" Fear and dreaded filled me from head to toe. Ever since I could remember I always had an irrational fear of doctors and hospitals.

It was crazy I know but the mere thought of going to a hospital was enough to send me into a full blown panic attack. People usually laugh at me when I tell them about my irrational fear.

"Relax calm down. What is your name?"

I took several deep breaths.

"Renesmee but usually people call me Nessie"

"Nessie please calm down you're going to be fine. But you need-"

"No!" I yelled. "No hospitals!"

"You hurt yourself pretty badly and your baby needs to be checked-"

"No hospitals!" I was starting to get hysterical but I didn't care. My heart was pounding out of my chest and the fear was spreading from head to toe in me. I felt like I was going to hyperventilate soon.

My savior looked at one of the other guys in his family. The one that looked a lot like Jasper. When the blond boy looked at me I felt a wave of calm crash down upon me. My heart rate and my breathing slowed down drastically. I couldn't feel scared even if I wanted to.

I should've been beyond panicked when the ambulance arrived but I wasn't. It was strange. Hospitals and everything about them freaked me out. I avoided them at all costs. Nothing was ever wrong with me anyway. W

Except for the massive migraines, dizziness, and nausea I've been experiencing with increasing frequency lately. I could deal with that though.

So why wasn't I freaking out when they loaded Tyler and I onto the ambulance? I honestly wasn't sure. In fact I felt sleepy.

They gave me medicine to keep me sedated and calm. It seemed to work and get me even sleepier then I already was.

I felt groggy. Extra groggy. I was sure that I had in fact fallen asleep. I tried to reach out and touch the back of my head only to have someone with an ice cold hand stop me.

My eyes flew open immediately and took in the site around me. I nearly screamed when I saw an exact replica of Carlisle Cullen in front of me.

"Young lady please calm down"

"What's going on?! Where am I?! Who are you?!"

"Nessie please calm down. You're in a hospital because you were injured. I'm Carlisle Cullen"

Okay this was just getting freakier and freakier by the minute.

"Please Nessie calm down or I'll be forced to give you medication to sleep"

I got a better look at the doctor and my shock of seeing him didn't lessen one bit. So there are a bunch of Twilight vampire look alikes running around. One of them I know for sure has the same name. This is just creeping me out beyond all possible belief.

"Nessie-"

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"My son Edward called me and told me what happened-"

"He's the one that saved me?" I asked him. Edward Cullen. So far two for two. Something very creepy was going on here.

"Yes he is Nessie. By the way I've been trying to contact your parents but they're not answering their phones. I've left them numerous messages but-"

"Don't bother" I said bitterly. "They don't care. They're not even my parents anyway they're mine and Tyler's foster parents"

"Tyler? Is that the baby you had with you?"

"Yes he is. He's my foster brother. Wait a minute where is he?! Is he okay?!"

Carlisle placed his hands on my arms to calm me down. The affect was almost immediate.

"He's fine Nessie" he said. However the look on his face told me that he was very worried about something. I just wish I knew what it was.

"How long was I out?"

"About four hours" he simply said. Wow. Four whole hours. I looked outside the window and could tell that night was beginning to arrive. I sighed.

"Nessie do you have any idea where your foster parents could be?"

"Why do you care so much to find them? They won't come anyway. I know them way better then you do"

"Nessie where are they?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter" I knew exactly where they were. Out partying and getting drunk or drugged. One or the other. Either way they weren't coming.

"I'm going to be fine anyway so what's the big deal?"

"Nessie there's more to it then just what happened today. I did an x ray on your head. While yes there will be no complications from today I noticed something else that's very alarming. Nessie you have a brain tumor"

 **Please Review**


	3. Not Alone

**Chapter 3: Not Alone**

 **Nessie's POV**

Brain tumor? Brain tumor? The words ran through my mind on repeat. Like a broken record. They just kept repeating themselves over and over again. Yet, no matter how many times the words rang through my mind I couldn't quite process them.

I couldn't process what Dr. Cullen had said. I couldn't have a brain tumor. I couldn't have something so dangerous inside of my head. I couldn't believe it. I refused to believe it.

I looked up at Carlisle and he looked back at me curiously. I could sense just how concerned he was. It looked like he was studying me and trying to discern what was going on inside of my head.

I sighed and shook my head. It couldn't be true. There was no way that it could be true.

"It can't be true" I muttered.

"Nessie I hate to tell you this but it is true. Not only is it true but it's also big and putting pressure on other parts of your brain. I fear that if it isn't removed soon it can have serious repercussions on other parts of your body. There is also the chance that it could be cancerous and if that's the case we need to know sooner rather then later"

I closed my eyes wanting nothing more for this to be just one huge nightmare. I seriously wanted to believe that this was nothing more than a horrible nightmare or a sick cruel lie that he was telling me.

"I just-I mean I can't-I don't know! I don't know what to say, what to do, what to think! I'm so lost and alone" Never had I spoken truer words in my life. I was lost and alone. I knew I couldn't count on my foster parents for help. They would do nothing for me.

"Nessie you're not alone. You have your foster parents. Nessie they need to know what's going on right now. Nessie I need to know where they are?"

"I don't know okay? I don't know where they are. They could be home or they could be out I honestly don't know and to be honest I don't care just like they don't care. Look I know you don't understand but I am alone. I don't have them or anyone"

"Nessie you're right about one thing. I don't understand the kind of relationship you have with your foster family but there is one thing that I do know. You are not alone. I will not leave you alone. I will help you and make sure that you're taken care of" he said.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me. I've been taking care of myself for years and now I take care of Tyler"

Carlisle sighed. "Nessie everyone needs someone to take care of them once in a while. Nessie please just let me help you. I want to help you"

What part of 'perfectly capable of taking care of myself' was so hard to understand?!

"Carlisle can you just let Tyler and I go home? That's the only thing I need right now"

"I'm sorry Nessie but after your head injury I really think it's best if you remain under supervision at least for tonight"

"Carlisle I'm f-"

"Don't say it Nessie. Because as much as you want to deny the fact you are not fine. You can try to lie to yourself and fool yourself but you are not fine"

"Carlisle I just can't stay here any longer. I want to go home. Please just let me go home" I begged.

"As you wish Nessie. I will drive you and Tyler home myself if you wish. However if no one is home to take care of you I will bring you back to the hospital myself as I think it's best for you to remain under supervision for the time being. Do we have an agreement?"

"Fine" I shook his outstretched hand in agreement. The ice cold skin still caught me by surprise. Part of me wants to scream vampire but the rational part of me says that's absolutely crazy because vampires don't exist. This has all just been one whole crazy coincidence.

I had to admit this man was very kind to even go out of his way for me like this. I knew I was just going to end up at the hospital again though. No one was going to be home. It was worth a shot though. If I was lucky they would be home and sober tonight.

Once I was able to get to baby Tyler I wrapped him up in one of the hospital blankets. I was happy that he was okay and that nothing had happened to him.

"Nessie if you don't mind my asking how old is he?"

"He's only two months old. Why?"

"I was just curious, that's all. He seems to really that you" Carlisle commented.

"Yeah. Like I said earlier I take care of him. He kind of became my responsibility when our foster parents took him in. He was a day old when he came to us"

I looked at the baby's innocent face. I hoped that he would have better luck at finding a loving family to adopt him then I did. He deserved to have a family, parents that would love him as much as if he was their biological son.

Since Carlisle didn't have a car seat I had to hold him on the ride home. I mainly spoke just to give him directions to my house.

I could hear the blaring music from two blocks away. I took a deep breath. I knew what this meant. Usually my parents went out to parties but occasionally they did throw one of their own. I'm just surprised the cops never showed up.

I saw the mess almost immediately. Empty cans and bottles of beer, tequila, rum, whiskey, and various other types of alcohol littered the front lawn. I could seem some of my parents's friends stumbling around drunk and/or high.

I looked at Carlisle who just sat there speechless.

"Just take me back to the hospital" I sighed. "A deal is a deal"

"Nessie" Carlisle answered a few seconds later. "I told you that I won't leave you alone and I want to help you. Would you like to stay at my house instead of the hospital? Only if you want to of course. I'm sure my family won't mind"

"What?"

"Only if you want Nessie. You can stay the night with my family and I. Would you like that?

I smiled at the thought and maybe I was crazy for trusting someone I just met so much but I did. So I agreed.

 **Please Review**


End file.
